That Infernal Piece Of Plastic!
by Kytti the MiniKyo
Summary: Plottless fluff. Meryl get attached by a fingertrap toy thingy, and chaos ensues. Please R+R!


That Infernal Piece of Plastic! By StungunMilly  
  
A/N: Yes, weird name I know. But It's a cute story, I promise. It's (as all of my stories are) Vash/Meryl coupling, and It takes place sometime between when they found out that Vash is Vash, and before Wolfwood stumbles into the picture. One-shot. And as always, Enjoy. Oh yeah, and R+R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, capiche? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meryl couldn't believe she dozed on the couch. She was sitting there, reading, and next thing she knows, she's waking up. She couldn't really blame herself, though. After all, it was all Vash's fault. She had been worrying about him constantly, ever since his run in with the Nebraska family. Part of her still didn't want to believe it, but he was Vash the Stampede. She was driving herself crazy, and losing sleep.  
  
Her eyes still closed, she reached her hand up to her face to scratch her nose, noticing that her hand was unusually heavy. Opening her eyes, she almost screamed. Vash was lying next to her, sprawled out, and snoring. And the worst part was, their hands were attached by the ever infernal finger trap. Being ignorant Meryl, however, she didn't know what it was. And she screamed. Loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"What in the hell is this thing!!! Get it off!!!" Vash jumped to his feet, half asleep.  
  
"What? Where? What's wrong?? Huh? Oh, it's just you." He looked at her, and then down at his hand. "Ooh! These are so fun!" He jerked his hand up to his face to get a closer look at the infernal piece of plastic, bringing Meryl's along with it. Meryl lost her balance, and began to fall, but Vash caught her before her head hit the table. They just stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before realizing what an interesting position they had gotten themselves into. They sprang apart, alas forgetting the infernal piece of plastic that latched them together. Crash. Their backs hit each other, knocking the air out of their lungs. Vash couldn't help but to laugh lightly.  
  
"What in the hell's so funny?" Meryl shot at him.  
  
"Eh... Nothin." He went to put his hand behind his head (you know like he does when he's nervous?) and oops! Meryl's hand with him. Finding it the perfect opportunity, she whapped him over the head. "Oww that hurt!" The ever-cute waterfall tears flooded his face.  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to think!!" She screeched in his ear.  
  
"But Meryl, I know how to-" Yes. He knew how to get the infernal piece of plastic off of their hands. But, would Meryl listen?  
  
"I said shut up!!" Nope.  
  
He sighed. "Fine." He began to stand up.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She stood up with him.  
  
"The saloon."  
  
"What?! I am not going to the bar with you, Vash!"  
  
"Okay, you stay here then." He shrugged and headed for the door. She planted her feet to the floor, but, surprisingly, he was a little stronger than her (sarcasm alert). Yes, the scene of him dragging her down the dusty street by an infernal piece of plastic was a pretty funny scene, indeed. She was pulling with all of her might, but all he had to do was walk, and she was pulled along. And finally, the got to the saloon. Or, using a proper analogy, all hell broke loose.  
  
*3 hours and about $$30 worth of drinks later*  
  
"Is that some kind of a weddin ring or somethin?" A drunk man looked at the infernal piece of plastic that still bonded Vash and Meryl together.  
  
"Nah, I would never marry thish thing!" An equally drunk Vash laughed goofily (erm is that a word?).  
  
"Yeah! Me either!" The other man yelled. They both laughed and Meryl stood.  
  
"I have had enough! I am going to get detached from you if I have to blow my entire arm off!!" Pulling a derringer from her coat and laughing maniacally, she fired at the infernal piece of plastic. Ah, but this was not a cheaply made piece of plastic. So, the bullet bounced right off and hit the ceiling.  
  
"Oww! That wash my hand, Meryl!" Crying big, drunken blubbery tears, he threw his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. She frowned and sighed. There was no way. She was going to be stuck to him forever. Which, in the back of her mind really didn't sound like too bad of an idea.  
  
'What?!' Mentally slapping herself for even thinking something so stupid, she snapped back into reality, just in time to hear the noise. Yes, that gurgling noise almost as infernal as that infernal piece of plastic. Vash was about to be sick.  
  
"Meryl, I think I'm about to-" He didn't even finish his sentence. Still hugging her, he regurgitated breakfast, lunch, and those $$30 worth of drinks. Thankfully, they missed Meryl, but landed in a lovely little puddle on the counter.  
  
"Get out!" The soggy bartender yelled, pointing to the door.  
Sighing, Meryl, helped him out of the door. "Come on, lets go." Completely forgetting about getting detached, she half walked him, half carried him through the streets, that just a few hours ago he had dragged her through. The moons shone brightly, and the streets weren't as crowded as they had been. Finally getting to the hotel, Meryl helped him to her room. She sat him on the couch in the sitting room. Apparently forgetting that infernal piece of plastic, she went to walk away, but, was yanked down onto Vash's lap.  
  
"Ow Meryl, do you want me puke again?" He laughed. She laughed nervously. Moving off of his lap, she sat next to him.  
  
"Heh sorry."  
  
"So, Meryl Stryfe, how have you been lately?" He said in an official sounding voice (whatever that means).  
  
She giggled. "Very stressed out. I've been losing sleep over an outlaw that has $$60 Billion over his head."  
  
"You're really that worried about me?" He was surprised. He always thought that she just didn't want to lose her job.  
  
"N-no! Not at all! I just don't want to lose my job!" 'Nice cover up. Now you sound like some workaholic who doesn't care about anything about her job!' Meryl was scolding herself again.  
  
"Merrryl, anyone in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she jumped.  
  
"I am not a workaholic!" She shouted. Vash almost fell off of the couch.  
  
"I never said you were!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, I've just got something on my mind."  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for!" He smiled warmly at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
"Well, lately, I've had these feelings that I can't understand. Every time..." and she continued, and continued, about how she was having feelings for a person (though she didn't name any names, we all know who she was talking about, right?) and she still didn't understand them, and on and on and on, every word said making her eyelids heavier, until she drifted off to sleep. "And I think... I... love... him..."  
  
Vash stared at her sleeping face, and brushed a lock of hair off of her forehead. "What a coincidence, Meryl Stryfe, I think I'm having those exact same feelings..." He kissed her on the forehead, and laying his head back, he fell asleep.  
  
Both had forgotten the infernal piece of plastic, curling up to each other during their peaceful night's sleep. Milly walked in, looking in the sitting room and seeing what she'd been looking for all day.  
  
"The fingertrap I won at the carnival the other day!" She ran in, and making sure not to wake Vash or Meryl, pushed the fingertrap together and removed their fingers. Giggling and "la la la"-ing she walked out of the room, sticking her index fingers into that infernal piece of plastic.  
  
Outside of an open window sits a certain black cat, smiling an odd kitty-cat smile. "Nyao." Inside, Vash and Meryl entwine fingers, dreaming, and whisper,  
  
"I'll never let go..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Aww that was a sweet ending wasn't it? I think I'll have to make you sign a waiver, saying that you can't sue me for your dental bills, because, I think that rotted my teeth out. Only thing I didn't like was that I thought it was to drug out, and not funny or witty enough, but I thought it was a cute story. But it doesn't matter what I think, ne? It matters what you think! So R+R cuz I'll never know what you're thinkin unless you tell me! So R+R now!! StungunMilly 


End file.
